To provide access to a wireless network throughout a large area, such as a large building, organizations typically rely on the use of access points. Access points may be distributed throughout the area for which wireless network access is desired such that a client device within the area will generally be within range of one or more of the access points. Each access point provides a wireless interface to a wired network.
Like many network devices, a typical access point device has a number of configurable settings. The state of each setting affects the way the access point functions and/or how client entities or other network devices interface with the access point. For example, one setting of an access point may specify the channel on which the access point will communicate with client devices. Other settings may specify the type of encryption to be used in communicating with client devices, an encryption key to be used, and a Service Set Identifier (SSID) that identifies the network to which the access point provides access.
One of the benefits associated with the use of access points in an area is the ability of a client device to seamlessly transition between access points as the client device is moved to different locations within the area. However, to enable these seamless transitions between access points, it is generally desirable that the access points within the area be configured with the same settings.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.